


Механика мифа

by Owl_Boo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Obsession With Death, Triggers, blood drinking and flesh eating, exhumation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он наконец-то пережил свою смерть до конца. Как и предполагалось, в ней не было ничего особенного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Механика мифа

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был начат ровно два года назад, практически прямо перед началом третьего сезона. Меня тогда с опозданием накрыло Рейхенбахом, и мне захотелось посмотреть в глаза смерти. Дописать я его не смогла. Сейчас же решила, что закончить повествование - в чисто терапевтических целях - будет полезно и правильно. 
> 
> Предупреждение: возможно, текст содержит триггеры.  
> В нем, хотя и не слишком графично, описаны эксгумация трупов, вампиризм и поедание плоти. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от чтения, если вы недавно потеряли близкого человека.
> 
> Бета: ~Danu~

1.

— Ничего, — сказал Джон, кивнул и развернулся на выход. — Все нормально.  
В последнее время ему все чаще казалось, что это единственные слова, которые задержались в его лексиконе. Ничего. В порядке. Нормально. Они привычно падали с языка. В них не было ни грамма правды. Джон это знал. Все вокруг это знали. Но повторяли заученные движения, словно крутясь в танце, давно лишенном ритма и музыки. Как те безумцы, что раз за разом делают одно и то же, надеясь получить другой результат.  
— Джон, ты в порядке?  
— Да. Да. Нормально.

Он был врач и солдат, и потому на короткой ноге со смертью. Не самое приятное из знакомств, это верно, но даже такое лицо примелькается, если видеть его достаточно часто. Правда, притерпеться не значит смириться. Джон ненавидел беспомощность, а смерть делала его беспомощным. Бесполезным.

Пока рядом был Шерлок, она часто дышала в затылок, но словно боялась подходить слишком близко. А теперь Джон видел ее повсюду. Чувствовал как что-то осязаемое — давящую, холодную, немую пустоту.

Он злился на себя, когда у него хватало сил. Шерлок был не первой его потерей, наверняка не последней. Он знал, как это происходит — как умерший оставляет дыру в твоем сердце, зияющую прореху в пестром покрывале, которое жизнь набрасывает каждому на глаза, чтобы не ослеп раньше срока... И как мучительно медленно затягиваются эти раны, пока боль из резкой не станет ноющей, а из ноющей — фантомной. Психосоматической. Пусть и не менее настоящей.

Шерлок был не первым и не последним, но всегда и во всем особенным. Может, поэтому боль тоже оказалась особенной. Абсолютно невыносимой. И ко всему привычный Джон не знал, как с ней справиться.

2.

На сеансах Джон молчал, вместо него говорила Элла. Или это говорил телевизор в темной крошечной комнате, куда Джон перебрался с Бейкер-стрит. Про то, что Джон не один, про то, как его голос теряется в реве неравных боев человека с чужой и собственной смертностью.

Смерть хаотична, она взламывает стены и стирает следы на песке. Там, где не остается границ, возможно все что угодно. Так смерть впускает в мир фантазии — абсолютную веру в чудесное. Потому что иногда лишь фантазии способны ее побороть.

Джон был врач и солдат, а еще он рассказывал истории — медленно печатал их двумя пальцами в белом окошке и выкладывал в блог. Ему нравилось рассказывать истории. Когда Шерлок погиб и створки ноутбука неделями оставались сомкнуты, словно губы Джона (Я в порядке. Нормально. Все нормально), истории продолжали сплетаться и рассказываться сами собой.

Правда, теперь это были совсем другие рассказы. Они наполняли его горечью и печалью. Они складывались по ночам, когда сон не шел или сулил лишь кошмары, и развеивались под утро. Изначально бессвязные, они собирались в подобие повествования. С рассветом Джон старался не вспоминать о том, что сочинял глухими ночами. Бывают мысли, которые не стоит думать при свете дня.

3.

Началось с сожалений. Каждый день Джон винил себя и других в том, что Шерлок шагнул в пустоту с крыши пятиэтажного дома. Ночные сожаления были спокойнее и болезненней.

Джон не опознавал тело — это сделал Майкрофт. Джон не видел Шерлока в морге — том самом морге, где Молли делала вскрытия, где работали судмедэксперты, где сам Шерлок частенько читал отчеты, присев на краешек гладкого металлического стола прямо в костюме, а то и в пальто. Джон не видел Шерлока на этом столе — обнаженный труп с голубыми губами, крепко стиснутыми веками, зачесанными со лба волосами; неподвижное, слишком худое, изломанное при падении тело без следов аутопсии. Джон не смывал кровь с его гениальной головы, не чувствовал, как холодеет кожа, как сковывает мышцы окоченение.

Теперь по ночам он жалел о том, что не смог быть с Шерлоком до конца, не смог — угрозами или посулами — убедить Майкрофта, чтобы тот позволил ему здесь находиться. Несколько часов рядом с телом, несколько обычных процедур: обмыть, одеть — и Джон успел бы попрощаться и отпустить. Увидел бы Шерлока безоговорочно мертвым — не на асфальте с раскроенным черепом, а в тишине мертвецкой, которая навсегда снимает любые вопросы.

Но Джона не было в морге в тот день, и ночами он придумывал истории о том, как он там был. Сжимал в ладони холодные длинные пальцы. Причесывал темные кудри. Застегивал шелковую рубашку на груди.

По утрам он глядел в потолок невидящими глазами и медленно вспоминал, как дышать.

4.

По настоянию семьи Шерлока хоронили в закрытом гробу — чтобы не подкармливать троллей из СМИ. В результате Джон так и не увидел его упокоенным, усопшим, как там еще называют это финальное умиротворенное состояние, готовым к безвозвратному путешествию на тот свет. Не приложился губами к холодному лбу. Не коснулся пальцами плеча.

Свет уличного фонаря просачивался через занавеску. Джон лежал без сна, представляя себе день похорон... несколько иным. Мысленно скользил взглядом по знакомому лицу: смерть сделала скулы острее, вечные тени под глазами глубже, выдающийся лоб еще выше. Шерлок казался сосредоточенным, словно в поисках ответа на очередную загадку ушел в самые дальние комнаты своих «чертогов разума». И не вернулся. Бросил ненужный «транспорт», навсегда освободившись от скучной, сковывающей телесности. Джон понимал, что Шерлока нет в этой оболочке, но Джону, обычному человеку с обычными человеческими слабостями, хотелось еще раз увидеть это лицо. Увидеть, прикоснуться, запомнить его кончиками пальцев.

Нелепая фантазия.

5.

Живя бок о бок с консультирующим гением, видишь такое, о чем нормальные люди только читают в газетах. Однажды расследование банальной пропажи сапфировых сережек вылилось в расследование убийства. Совершенного парой месяцев раньше, в разгар лета. Чтобы доказать, что смерть была насильственной, Шерлок потребовал эксгумации трупа.

Сентябрь выдался холодным, моросил дождь. Кладбищенские раскапывали могилу, полиция держала оцепление; мальчики помоложе шмыгали носами, почувствовав запах. Судмедэксперт стоял на холмике свежей земли. Где-то сбоку жались родственники. Едва гроб извлекли, а крышку открыли, даже Джон зажмурился и задержал дыхание — естественная защитная реакция. Шерлок, наверное, даже не моргнул — кто же закрывает глаза, когда разгадка смотрит тебе в лицо?

Джон потянулся, коснувшись спинки кровати, и мысленно перенесся на другое кладбище. Ночь, тот же изматывающий дождь, и Джон над могилой Шерлока с лопатой в руках. Он скользнул взглядом по темному надгробию. Хотелось убрать полузасохшие цветы, воткнуть лезвие в землю и копать до мозолей, до отупения, до ломоты в спине, до тех пор, пока не послышится глухой стук металла о лакированный корпус гроба... и снова копать, чтобы добраться до замков, откинуть тяжелую крышку и ни за что, ни на секунду не смыкать веки.

Он представлял себе эту сцену во всех подробностях: трупный запах, следы разложения, едва видимый свет фонарей с кладбищенских дорожек, почти не проникающий в глубокую могилу. И Шерлок.

Стоило Джону протянуть пальцы к лацкану пиджака, как мертвец с трупными пятнами на шее распахнул невидящие глаза.

6.

Зомби оказался недружелюбным. Усевшись в гробу, он попытался ухватить Джона за воротник куртки. Джон рефлекторно дернулся и подавился вдохом: резкое движение мертвеца принесло волну отвратного запаха.

Хуже всего, решил Джон полминуты спустя, когда они наигрались в гляделки, что перед ним был не Шерлок. Ни мысли в глазах, ни намека на знакомую мимику. Просто мертвое тело, каких он видел десятки. Просто труп — движущийся, анимированный труп.

Зомби цапнул Джона за плечо и потянул на себя. Выглядел он отталкивающе; тело двигалось механически, рывками, словно поломанная игрушка; гнилая плоть издавала противные звуки. 

Зомби тащил его ближе и ближе, неестественно сгибая левую руку (перелом, бессознательно диагностировал Джон). От напряжения у мертвеца двигались кости черепа, треснувшие после падения с крыши. 

Джон перестал сопротивляться и обреченно подался ему навстречу.

Шерлок был холодным: ледяные тонкие пальцы, вцепившиеся в ключицу; гладкая, словно мрамор, кожа на скулах; напряженные, настырные губы, вжимающиеся в шею там, где бьется горячий пульс. 

Каждый глоток отдавался звоном под черепом, сердце зашлось от кровопотери, но это было неважно. Шерлок улыбался, и его пустые серые глаза победно зажглись в темноте.

Когда за окном забрезжил рассвет, Джон почувствовал странное облегчение.

Элла решила бы, что здесь включилась компенсация чувства вины. Овеществленная метафора: фунт плоти, око за око, варварство и латентный каннибализм. 

Лишь пару ночей спустя Джон понял, что ничего не пытается компенсировать. Наоборот — он мечтает. 

7.

В сущности, рассуждал он, толкаясь в подземке по пути в клинику, все это можно легко объяснить. Истории, уходящие в посмертие и призванные примирить с финальностью небытия. Фантазии о нежити, которая технически бессмертна или по крайней мере трудноуничтожима. Наивные представления о том, что собственная плоть и кровь если и не вернет умершего к жизни, то хотя бы продлит существование заместившего его паразитического организма.

Но как только Джон назвал свою фантазию мечтой, мечта изменилась.

Он шел ночью по пустынным улицам где-то в районе Бекенхэма под мерный перестук собственных подошв, вздрагивая, когда ветер принимался шуршать то очередным выброшенным пакетом, то пластиковой бутылкой. И слушал шаги за спиной. Неторопливый размеренный бег. Легкое шаркание по асфальту. Отрывистые, короткие выдохи. Ближе, ближе и ближе. Рефлексы подгоняли нестись прочь, но здравый смысл твердил: бесполезно. Он вновь чувствовал себя как в Баскервиле; страх делал колени ватными, а ладони мокрыми от пота. Он ощущал затылком враждебный, нечеловеческий взгляд.

Джон стиснул кулаки, притормозил и развернулся к преследователю лицом. Когти неуверенно мазнули по асфальту и затихли. Повисла тишина, такая густая, что трудно стало дышать. Потом воздух взорвался лавиной звуков, и из сумрака выкатился ком темноты: подобранные в прыжке лапы, прижатые уши, оскаленная алая пасть. Тварь бросилась на него и мигом повалила на асфальт. Джон едва успел заметить, как горят ее серебристые глаза — голодом и восторгом охоты.

Теперь он уже хорошо понимал происходящее. Смерть, которую невозможно принять, оставалось лишь вобрать в себя полностью, без остатка — и ужас, и разложение, и тлен, и тьму абсолютной энтропии; умереть, превратиться в комок агонизирующей биомассы, исчезнуть, чтобы когда-нибудь пройти долиной смертной тени до самого конца, туда, где пробивается к свету живая, ищущая, теплая плоть.

Когда желтые клыки вспороли Джону живот, он закричал, мешая в одном крике и нестерпимую боль, и горячий, пьянящий восторг. Зверь терзал его тело, а Джон, вцепившись в кудрявую жесткую шерсть, черную, словно ночь, с упоением щупал дрожащими пальцами острые углы вытянутого черепа, напряженные сухожилия, чувствуя ритмичные подергивания мышц и биение пульса.

Элла заявила бы, что таким образом Джон реализует свою потребность в саморазрушении. Но это была полная ерунда. Той же ночью, глядя в белесый монитор и моргая в такт мигающему на девственно чистой странице курсору, Джон неожиданно понял, что все переменилось. Во-первых, Шерлок в его восприятии перестал быть мертвым. Во-вторых, он приобрел новое тело.

Джон сам не понял, когда его мечта превратилась в миф.

8.

Зверь вгрызся в плоть Джона так глубоко, что теперь их было не разнять, не отделить друг от друга. Казалось, они нашли точку равновесия — терзающий и терзаемый, убивающий и убиваемый, один не до конца умерший живой, второй не совсем оживший покойник. То, что этот покойник принял облик черного пса, Джона нисколько не удивляло. 

Зверь получился красивым, с гармоничным, неизломанным телом, с естественной, порывистой грацией. Как ни странно, животная пластика, блеск волнистой шерсти, горящие азартом глаза делали его почти узнаваемым — в каком-то смысле он даже больше походил на оригинал, чем восставший из могилы мертвец.

В Лондоне тысячи собак, от пугливых и тощих кладбищенских доходяг до надменных аристократов. Джон теперь часто приглядывался к ним — занятие не самое плохое, хотя и довольно бессмысленное. При всем многообразии лондонской фауны, это были обычные четвероногие, и интерес его вскоре угас. Перестал слышаться и легкий шорох когтей по асфальту. 

С Шерлоком, впрочем, любые затишья длились недолго.

9.

Джон был врач и солдат, и сражаться со смертью привык по-солдатски, лицом к лицу. Отступить значило проиграть, поддаться врагу — признать поражение. Но миф говорил на другом языке. Миф требовал жертвы. Жизни, отданной в оплату за жизнь.

К ночи подморозило и разнесло облака. Джон сидел на скамейке в Риджентс-парке, удивляясь пронзительной, звонкой, совсем негородской тишине. Он поднял голову, прислушиваясь, и случайно взглянул на небо.

Над парком повисли звезды. Сотни, тысячи, больше, чем было в Афганистане; друг над другом громоздились созвездия, торчала, как серебряный гвоздь, Полярная звезда, и во всю ширь распластался Млечный путь, уставившись на Джона мириадами невидящих глаз. Он впервые задумался о том, как мало жизни в холодном пространстве космоса, как безразличны раскаленные газовые шары, как мертва на самом деле вселенная.

Налетел порыв ветра, послышались громкие хлопки, словно над головой задрожало полотно огромного флага. Пятно мрака стерло с неба все звезды. Крупной рябью подернулась озерная вода. Ветер нарастал, хлопки становились все громче, все больше походили на удары хлыста. Джон поднялся со скамьи.

Над ним трепетали огромные, как паруса, растянутые каркасом костей кожистые крылья. Чернильная тень скользнула вниз, заложила вираж, гася скорость, изогнула шею и распахнула пасть.

Пламя уничтожило Джона почти мгновенно, лишь на сетчатке обожженных, иссушенных, рассыпающихся в прах глаз на миг задержалась картинка: атакующий дракон с пронзительным человеческим взглядом. На этот раз Джон не чувствовал боли — только восторг.

Он наконец-то пережил свою смерть до конца. Как и предполагалось, в ней не было ничего особенного.

10.

Каждый по-своему сходит с ума от потери. Мучается страхами или жаждой мести. Тревожит покой мертвых, выкапывая трупы, или убивает живых просто потому, что они живы. Строит машины для воскрешения или ведет беседы с загробным миром. Каждый бьется в опечатанную дверь в надежде приоткрыть ее хоть на полпальца. Джон не был ни культурологом, ни психиатром. Он понятия не имел, описан ли его случай в литературе. 

Ему просто нравилось, что теперь у Шерлока есть крылья, и его не убьешь, столкнув с крыши. Есть глаза, в которых светится подлинный шерлоковский ум.

К тому же, во всей мифологии мира нет существа более близкого человеку и более далекого от него, чем дракон.

Это была идеальная форма для Шерлока.

11.

Умерев, Джон стал окончательно чужд этому миру.

Нет, внешне теперь все обстояло значительно лучше, чем раньше. Он вспомнил, как выглядеть нормальным, а не просто отвечать на вопросы дежурными фразами.  
— Джон, ты в порядке?  
— Да, да, все в порядке.

Он вспомнил, как улыбаться. Шутить с пациентками. Говорить с коллегами о футболе. Окружающим казалось, что он справился со своими проблемами. Возможно, даже вышел победителем из схватки со смертью.

Элла раскусила бы его в два счета, но он больше не ходил на сеансы. К чему? Ведь Джон был уверен, что перестал существовать. Превратился в невесомый пепел, в седую пыль, танцующую в редких солнечных лучах. Окончательно сгорел в пламени, которое испаряет металл и камень.

Он заплатил за жизнь Шерлока своей кровью, плотью, всей своей бренной оболочкой. И потому пока все вокруг воображали его живым, он беззаботно почитал себя мертвым. 

Что до Шерлока — Шерлок несомненно был жив. День за днем, месяц за месяцем Джон терпеливо ждал, когда он вернется. 

Такова механика мифа.


End file.
